


exposé

by alienboyv



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (cos chihiro is a trans girl and cos she doesnt die), (i hc them as a trans girl. its ok if u dont tho), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Chapter 2 Rewrite, Gay Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Kirigiri Kyoko, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, i rlly liked the concept that byakuya's secret was that he was in love with makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: When Monokuma gives them a motive that means either someone dies by the end of the week or their most embarrassing secrets would be revealed to the entire class, Byakuya had truly expected that someone's secret would be so awful that they would have to kill someone to keep it from being revealed.Of course, things can change.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296





	exposé

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceilings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131500) by [sleepy_fl0wers (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sleepy_fl0wers). 



> i cant believe im into danganronpa now...what timeline are we in????

When Monokuma had called them all to the gym, Byakuya had been expecting another motive- what he hadn't expected was what exactly the motive was or just how this would raise the stakes for him more than any other motive could.

Byakuya stared at the paper in front of him.

_Togami Byakuya is in love with Naegi Makoto._

Everyone's words were muffled and the only thing he heard was Monokuma's ultimatum.

Either someone dies...or all their secrets get exposed. As he felt the blood rush in his ears, he coughed, regaining his composure and looked over the class, who all seemed to be in varying stages of shock.

When someone said that no one will kill because of an embarrassing secret, Byakuya shot back that it's ignorant to judge people based on your standards- and he wasn't sure if he was warning everyone else or reassuring himself.

Meanwhile, _Togami Byakuya is in love with Naegi Makoto_ rang in his head like an alarm.

* * *

One fateful night would change everything.

Fujisaki Chihiro knew she felt more like a girl rather than a boy from a young age. As such, she was ridiculed for merely acting feminine when everyone knew her birth sex.

As such, when she was finally surrounded by people who didn't know that about her, she decided to dress like a girl.

She felt weak for hiding behind this idea, that she was just this cute cisgender girl- she wanted to be stronger, she wanted people to know that even if her birth sex is male, that doesn't change the fact that she's a girl.

She felt tired of hiding and being afraid that someone could find out.

So, she turned to someone she knew she could trust- Oowada Mondo. No matter his tough-guy persona, she knew he wasn't a bad person.

Especially since from what she knew about him from her research before arriving here, she knew he was an advocate for many marginalized groups.

Chihiro was putting up her stuff when suddenly, she heard a sob from behind her. She whipped herself around and saw Mondo crying.

"Mondo?!" She crouched down in front of where he sat. "Are...are you okay?" He let out another sob.

"Y'know, how can you say that about yourself?" He laughed pitifully. "That you're not strong? You're strong as hell, telling me you're trans- that takes some serious balls- wait, shit-" She giggled.

"It's fine, Mondo...but what's wrong? I really do thank you for thinking I'm...strong but why are you crying?" He wiped his face before taking a shaky breath.

"Do...do you wanna know what my embarrassing secret is?" Chihiro tilted her head.

"As long as you want to." Mondo nodded and licked his chap lips before going on.

"I killed my brother. Daiya, God, I'm so sorry." 

"Mondo...?"

"When Daiya retired, I was supposed to take over the gang, and...people didn't like that. People thought I would make the gang look bad. That I couldn't be the leader." He breathed in. "So, my goal...my goal was to be stronger than Daiya."

"On the night of his retirement, I challenged him to a street race...and my dumbass was reckless. I fuckin' raced in oncoming traffic, without a care in the world, all I wanted was that victory- to prove myself." He chuckled, though, it was obvious this was one of despair.

"I was about to collide with this vehicle before...before Daiya pushed me out of the way." He let out another sob.

"Oh..oh Mondo..."

"The bastard didn't even blame me! He apologized to ME!" He put his head in his hands. "Told me that...that the rest was up to me...that I had to keep the gang together. I had it. It was a promise between men."

"That's where you got the promise between men from..." Mondo nodded. Chihiro wrapped her arms around Mondo.

"What the-"

"Daiya was your big brother, he did what any good big brother would do. That's the bond of true family, you can sacrifice yourself for others and never blame them, because as long as they're living...that means more to you than your own life."

"Daiya loved you, you didn't kill him- he may have died to protect you, but if the roles were reversed, would that mean Daiya killed you?" Mondo shook his head.

"I guess...I guess you're right. I just...I don't know."

"Don't expect yourself to recover from this guilt that's been weighing on you to evaporate in a day. It'll take some time." She let go of him and smiled. "Y'know, you're strong too."

"You held that in for so long, you told me about it...even with all your guilt behind it...and you kept your brother's promise. You've made one of the most infamous biker gangs ever. You're strong, Mondo." Mondo looked at Chihiro for a moment before he started crying again, which caused Chihiro to hug him again.

"Thank you, so, so much, Chihiro. You're one of the strongest people I know." Chihiro smiled and pat his back.

"Right back at you." The night did not end with death, but rather, ended with a better understanding of one another.

* * *

So, no one died.

Byakuya was a lot of things- a murderer not being one of them. On the night before everything was to be revealed, he found himself pacing around his room.

He hated this- this dreadful anticipation, the anxiety consuming his very being- as a Togami- no- as _the best_ of the Togami's, he should not be allowing his emotions to make him so vulnerable.

He felt like he was staring death himself in the face- he knew this was no death sentence, but by God...did it feel like it.

Only after staring at a page of a book for what felt like an eternity without even registering what was on the page, he decided it best to go to sleep.

Even then, he was barely able to get any shut-eye.

* * *

When the alarm woke the students up to go to the gym, Byakuya felt a familiar dread take place in his stomach.

As he got out of bed, put on his daily clothes, and made his way to the gym, this feeling only increased.

Monokuma stood on his little podium, he ignored all the students' protests and took out 12 cards.

Byakuya didn't care for what he had to say, but it seemed he was going in whatever order he found most entertaining.

First were the silly ones, like someone wetting the bed at an inappropriate age or other awkward stories from childhood.

Second were the darker ones, like someone having scars all over their hands or hurting someone else.

Byakuya suddenly realized his name hadn't been called.

"Well, I decided to save the best for last! Phuhuhuhu..." Maybe it was his imagination, but it almost seemed like the bear's grin widened. "Not light enough that it's inconsequential, not dark enough to bum me out!" He snickered before looking at Byakuya.

_Fuck. Fuck._

"Togami Byakuya...is in love with...Naegi Makoto!" Byakuya clenched his teeth and balled up his fists as he heard the gasps from the student body. He abruptly turned around and bolted towards the door.

"C'mon, lover boy, what's the big deal?" He heard Monokuma's taunt and thought it for the best not to stick around and hear anymore.

* * *

Byakuya sat in the archive. He knew everyone would be crowding outside his room, knocking on it, so he decided that the silent and peaceful archive would be an easier place to hide- especially seeing as how even if someone were to check the library, few knew about the archive room.

...and those who did were the ones who likely wanted to see him the least.

He flipped through some cold cases, trying to take his mind off of it all. His resolve became that this would pass over, he had better things to do than mope like some teenager- nevermind that he, himself, was a teenager.

When the door the archive opened, he jumped up.

"...Fukawa?" He hadn't explicitly told her about this room but he wouldn't doubt it if she had seen in.

"Nope..." A soft face with green eyes and fluffy brown hair peeked through the door. He jumped up before coughing and straightening his shoulders.

"Naegi. This is a...surprise, how are you?" He looked up from the files in his hand, nonchalantly.

"Can I...I come in?" He smiled softly. Byakuya felt his chest tighten as he nodded. "Togami-kun, about earlier-" Byakuya waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing." He put the folder in his hand onto the shelf before pulling out another. "We're all in this killing game, I think that's more important than the sentimentality of letting someone down gently."

"So...so, what Monokuma said, that was true?" He spoke gently. Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, was what was on your paper true?" He couldn't help the sarcastic remark. "Besides that, how would lying about that do anything?"

"Well...Toko really likes you so..." Makoto gave a nervous chuckle. _Syo? Maybe. Not Toko though. Toko hates violence._

"Physically speaking, _Toko_ couldn't hurt a fly." He put an emphasis on Toko, knowing only he and Toko would understand why. Makoto just nodded, unsure of how true that was.

"Well, anyway, I, uh, just wanted to say-" Byakuya raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"Before you go on, I'll have you know I can easily get rid of this. No reason to talk about it. I am in control of my emotions and simply put, I can choose to expel you from my..." He gulped. "...affections. You can go along now, no need to get worked up over nothing."

"Togami..." Byakuya made a shooing motion. Makoto nodded and walked away, muttering a goodbye as he walked out the door.

* * *

Makoto made his way to his room, passing Kyoko on his way back.

"Makoto, anything the matter? How did your talk with Togami go?" Makoto jumped.

"How- how did you even know about that?" _I didn't think anyone noticed I slipped away from the group._

"When I realized you were gone I realized that was the most likely option." Makoto gulped, _am I really that easy to read?_

"Well, it went fine."

"So...are you two...?" She paused, expecting him to understand what she was implying.

"No, uh..." He was about to walk away before she looked at him again.

"Oh, so you had to reject him?" It was a fairly innocent question, all things considered...expect Kyoko was the one asking it.

"Uh, well, I guess..." She raised an eyebrow at _I guess_. "I don't wanna talk about it- I know, it's hypocritical but...it was kind of personal- maybe I'll tell you later? I just don't wanna disrespect Togami-kun so..." She nodded, her face still. Meanwhile, the cogs in her brain were turning.

"Well, it's best you rested. Don't feel guilty, just take some time for yourself." She patted his shoulder and walked away.

Makoto ran off to his room and closed the door shut, hiding his face in a pillow as he screamed to himself- forgetting, of course, the rooms were sound-proofed.

* * *

Byakuya had been searching through the books in the library when suddenly, the door flung open.

"Go away, Fukawa." He looked at the mystery novels and brushed his hand over one he found looked especially old.

"It's not Toko." As the door clicked shut, he turned around and saw one person he had been dreading.

_Kirigiri Kyoko._

"Well, this is a surprise to see you. What brings you to the library?" He gulped. "And what gets you to leave me alone as quickly as possible?" She looked at him, her signature blank stare, and sat at the other side of his table.

"Nothing, really." She used her feet to push his chair out from under the table. "Just have a few questions that I'm sure the great Togami heir can answer..." He nodded and cautiously walked to the table.

"So, you and Makoto, huh? Never would have seen that coming." She interjected before he even got any words out.

"Well, we're not together, and besides- that damn bear likes to twist the truth..." She shook her head.

"I know for a fact that what was on everyone else's paper, including mine, was true. You can't use that one on me." Kyoko sat up straight and refined, and at that moment, Byakuya felt like what he imagines the _plebians_ feel around him.

"Well, even so, what brings you here prying into my business?" 

"We're going to be here for who-knows-how-long, may as well get to know each other....and I didn't come here on a whim. I came here because of a..." She hesitated with her next word. "...friend. I'm sure you can guess who."

"What did you hear from this friend of yours?" He leaned in, eyes narrowing.

"I heard that you and Makoto talked. That's all, really." She tapped her fingers on the table.

"Well, yes, I suppose we did talk. We...we just didn't work out. He rejected me, that's all there is." Her eyebrows shot up as she looked at him with the smallest smirk on her face.

"Byakuya Togami? Admitting he was rejected? Hell must have frozen over." She paused. "See, I might have believed that if it weren't for Makoto's poor lying skills."

He gulped and leaned back, grabbing at the book he took from the self and flipping open the cover. He hummed, pretending he was as calm as ever.

"When I came across him, he didn't say he rejected you at first, he said, " _I guess._ "

"I don't know, Togami, does those sound like the words of someone who was certain that they had just rejected someone? Or more like the words of someone confused by the conversation they had just had?" Byakuya slammed his book on the table.

"What the hell does that even _mean?_ " He rubbed his temples. "Look, I told him he didn't have to reject me, I already knew he was going to- no need to indulge ourselves in an awkward conversation that we already knew would happen."

When he looked up at her, he felt as if he was being interrogated by a detective who already knew he was guilty.

"So, did he confirm he wanted to reject you?"

"I don't _need_ confirmation, I _know_. Besides, I even tried to ease any guilt he might have by telling him I could easily get rid of these feelings..." He groaned.

"How nice of you..." She spoke after his little rant.

"I'm not nice." He barked out. "I have basic human decency..." He bit his tongue before the words _and I know how soft-hearted Makoto is..._ sprung out.

"And he's quite soft-hearted, wouldn't you say?" Kyoko said, as innocently as anything she said was. He nodded his head and accidentally let out a fond sigh before covering it with a cough. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Look, I don't like giving people the answers- I want them to flesh out their thinking skills but..." She looked at him, crossing her arms. "By the looks of it, you're going to need a few hints. So, here; how do you know he was going to reject you without ever actually hearing his rejection? For any other help, go to Makoto himself."

She stood up and walked out the door without so much as a _farewell_ , just leaving Byakuya with all of _that_ suddenly dropped on him.

"What the..."

* * *

About an hour after the 10:00 PM announcement came on to tell everyone it was officially Nighttime, Makoto heard a knock at his door.

He walked up cautiously, fearing whoever may be behind that door.

"Hello? Who...who is it?" He spoke, groggy and anxious.

"...Togami." _That_ voice woke him up. 

"Togami-kun, is...is something wrong?" 

"No...I just wanted to...talk?" Byakuya sounded unsure on the other side.

"Well...shouldn't you be in your room, the nighttime rule we have?" 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Naegi, I just wanted to speak...if that's alright with you, that is." Makoto took a deep breath and opened the door. He realized he was in his slightly-too-big pajamas but he couldn't really care that much, what with his heart-racing and all.

"Oh...I see you were ready for bed, apologies if I interrupted your sleep." He looked to the side, seemingly flustered. Makoto shook his head. Byakuya looked at him and took a short breath, as to not seem nervous. "I..."

"...I don't actually know if I'm going to be able to get over you immediately. I can't just...replace you nor can I forgot about you...so, I don't know if I'll be able to get over you. I just...I haven't felt like this in God-knows-how-long, so forgive me if I can't get rid of my feelings just yet." He looked at Makoto again who looked surprised.

"...and I apologize for not letting you say what you were going to say to me in the archive. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to hear what you were going to say." Makoto realized he had been so shocked by Byakuya and his words that it took him a second to reply.

"Well, erm, I-" He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to feel! I realized I had kind of admired you since we met but I didn't like how rude you seemed! Even so, I really, really wanted to be your friend! Then...then Monokuma said that and I'm not sure how I feel anymore!" Makoto continued.

"I...I think I like you too? It was just unexpected and I...I hadn't realized I had been feeling like this until then, and that I had felt this way for a while now. So, uh, I do like you but because I just realized this I'm...a little nervous, I guess?" Byakuya looked at him before nodding. He gave an unconscious smile and looked down at the shorter boy.

"Well, then..." He gulped. "I...I'm not sure where to go from here." Makoto suddenly pulled on Byakuya's collar and looked at him with... _are those puppy eyes?_

"Why don't we...?" He was interrupted by Byakuya's lips locking onto his. Unintentionally, Byakuya's hands slid down to Makoto's waist. Makoto giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck. When his fingers accidentally feather touched a weak-spot of his, he started giggling.

"Bya- Togami! Stop, that tickles!" He broke the kiss with his abundance of giggles.

"Just call me Byakuya." He smiled gently, though, he would maim anyone else who saw it. He began to tickle Makoto's waist some more as they fell back, laughing.

"Let me up!" Makoto laughed, sitting up on the floor. He smiled his beaming smile at Byakuya, who felt like he had been paralyzed. He shook his head to break him out of his lovey-dovey trance and sat up next to Makoto.

"Well. I suppose I should be going?" He dusted off his pants and stood up when Makoto shot up and grabbed onto his hand.

"Oh but...you already broke the night rule once...it would just be heinous if you broke it again, right?" Byakuya looked back at Makoto and grinned.

"Oh, but whatever shall I do?" His monotone voice was a stark contrast between Makoto's soft and pleading one.

"Maybe you could...stay the night?" Makoto gave him a cute smile and his puppy eyes and dear god. He already felt like a pile of mush. He turned around and kissed Makoto again.

Makoto grinned once the kiss ended and guided Byakuya into his room, cuddling next to him as soon as they got into bed.

And when Byakuya looked down at Makoto's sleeping head on his chest, if he thought _I could live like this forever_...well, than, that's no one else's business. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope u enjoyed this !!!
> 
> tumblr: pebbles-scatter  
> twitter: kaffeine6  
> writing twitter: dormantlover


End file.
